


The Ivy and the Holly

by SaharraShadow



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaharraShadow/pseuds/SaharraShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a certain Tattoo and Bones has decided to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ivy and the Holly

**Author's Note:**

> I went with the romantic symbolism instead of the historical symbolism because it was better suited to the tone of the story since angsty wasn't the goal. Sappy works though.

**Title:** The Ivy and the Holly  
 **Author:** Saharra Shadow ( [](http://nightshadow-t2.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightshadow_t2**](http://nightshadow-t2.livejournal.com/)  
 **Recipient's name:** [](http://charlies-dragon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://charlies-dragon.livejournal.com/)**charlies_dragon**  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Series:** Star trek 2009  
 **Pairings:** Kirk/McCoy, Spock  
 **Word Count:** ~1,199  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.  
 **Summary:** Jim has a certain Tattoo and Bones has decided to do something about it.  
 **Archive:** Sure! Just let me know where it wandered off to.  
 **Warning:** sex  
 **Author Notes:** I went with the romantic symbolism instead of the historical symbolism because it was better suited to the tone of the story since angsty wasn't the goal. Sappy works though.

Leonard checked the time with a glance. Barely midnight and Jim was already out like a light. Their latest mission was over with. Sickbay for once hadn't been packed with the horribly injured. There were only two required to stay overnight. Neither Jim nor Spock had ended up needing his particular skills. The only real fly in the ointment had been the Admiralty. The Admiralty wasn't precisely happy. Sure the trade agreement was in place, the rebels were rousted, and nobody had ended up dead, but it'd been done Jim and Spock's way instead of following the Admiralty's guideline. By the time the briefings had been finished and all the reports turned in, Jim had been exhausted. He had already been half asleep at his desk when Leonard had finally made it back to their room.

Leonard brushed aside the hair that had fallen in Jim's face. Not that he hadn't expected it after Spock had caught him in the hall and all. Leonard had ordered him to bed and to leave any work till the next morning at the earliest and he hadn't even gotten a raised eyebrow or statement about Vulcans needing less sleep than humans. But after some grousing and prodding on his part, they'd both had their showers and were in bed. Sliding his fingers through Jim's hair, Leonard coaxed him into moving closer, smiling fondly as Jim followed the massaging caress of his hand. He was rather kittenish when chasing down a scalp massage while mostly asleep.

Jim muttered sleepily, not quite complaining as he curled up against Leonard, his head using the other's shoulder as a pillow. He squirmed for a moment before finally settling down with his leg flung over Leonard's closest leg. It looked awkward and Leonard knew that even if they fell asleep they wouldn't wake up this way, but for now it was pleasant. A boneless, cuddly Jim was always pleasant.

Scratching lightly at the back of Jim's neck, Leonard pressed a light kiss to Jim's lips and reached down to pull the blanket up over them. The sight of a deep forest green leaf peaking over the edge of Jim's hip brought a warm smile to his face. He hadn't put it there. Some old friend of Jim's had years back when Jim had still been something resembling a kid. Jim had never mentioned who. It'd been a night similar to this with Jim more than half gone in sleep.

****

Leonard smoothed his hands over Jim's hip tracing the design he'd noticed there. A tattoo of ivy leaves done in the infinity sign with dark berries clustered amongst the leaves.  
Jim eyed him sleepily as he traced the edges of the evergreen leaves. "Bones?"

"Just looking."

Jim squinted and then blinked as he tried to focus on where Bones hand was. "Oh. That." Jim fell back against his pillow with a thump, his eyes sliding shut.

Sliding an arm around Jim's waist, Leonard shifted so they were face-to-face. "Yeah. Where'd you get it?"

"Years ago back in Iowa. Wasn't even eighteen yet," Jim mumbled as he arched into Leonard's caress while his hand moved up and down Jim's back.

Trailing his hand down Jim's back, he brushed the bare top of his ass, smiling as sleepy, blue eyes peeked open just to glare at him. "It got a story behind it, then?"

"Not much of one."

Leonard raised an eyebrow, skimming over the lightly tanned skin of Jim's back and cupping the sensitive skin on the back of his neck.

"Booones," Jim whined. "It was just a bet. A stupid bet."

"A bet, huh." He dragged his fingers down and across Jim's neck to his chest, nails lightly scoring the skin and making Jim shudder.

"All right. Fuck it. Lost a bet to one of my closest friend's back in Iowa. Some old dude that was freaking smart. My forfeit was the tattoo."

Leonard eyed him, shaking his head in amusement. "Normally when people lose a bet and get a tattoo it's something embarrassing, like an old ex's name. Not an infinity symbol of ivy. He ever tell you why?"

"Something about holly and ivy. Said they thrived anywhere and a home that had both was blessed or something. It was one of his weird moments where he was almost philosophical instead of logical."

"I'll agree with him on that. You've certainly thrived here and we're floating in the middle of a deathtrap."

"Stop mocking the Enterprise, Bones. She'll take offense and then we'll really be in trouble. And if you don't stop teasing me and get on with it _you'll_ be in trouble."

Chuckling, Leonard ducked his head and pulled Jim into a kiss as he reached down between them and gripped their erections. He nipped down Jim's jaw line and neck to his shoulder as skilled hands tormented him. Leonard gasped as a nail dug into his nipples, first one and then the other, alternating back and forth. He retaliated by swiping his thumb over the head of Jim's dick. Jim bit back a moan and Leonard grinned, working their erections harder only to groan as Jim's finger's slid over his hole, just barely dipping in before pulling back. He shuddered and then latched onto that spot on the cusp of the back of Jim's neck, sucking it hard before nipping sharply.

Jim bit out his name as he came, his head falling to Leonard's shoulder. Groaning Leonard found his own release. He caught Jim's lips in a soft, sleepy kiss as they calmed and lethargy swept through them. Jim was mostly asleep and barely reacted as Leonard cleaned them up and got them both beneath the covers. Sweeping a last stroke over the odd little tattoo, he re-joined Jim and relaxed into sleep listening to the soft breaths of his partner.

****

Tracing the edge of the peeking leaf, Leonard smiled. That had been another good moment after an exhausting mission. Tomorrow though, just might be better. He had plans for that tattoo and its missing partner of holly.

~*~*~*~*~

Leonard watched as Jim stared up at the advertisement of the store he'd brought him to. _Interstellar Modifications_. Below it in smaller letters was the advertisement of its numerous services, though the only one that mattered was the tattooing.  
Hands at his hips, Jim turned around to eye him, intrigued. "You want me to get another tattoo, Bones?"

"Nope," Leonard drawled. "We're here for me. I'm getting a tattoo."

"Of what? A caduceus?"

"Nope. Figured I'd do something about that missing holly. Been thriving since I met you and been doing even better since we became more. Seemed fitting since four years ago is when we first met."

Jim blinked rapidly for a moment before he broke out into that shy grin Leonard loved seeing on his face. It was the only warning he had before he was pulled into a fierce hug by his blue-eyed lover. "Yeah, Bones. It's fitting. And the answer's yes. Always will be."

"Same here, Jim. Even when you pull some damn-fool stunt that drives me crazy."

"So, daily then."

"Yep. That's just how it is."

 

The sappy end.


End file.
